


We're never coming back down Yeah we're looking down on the clouds

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR TOMORROW HARRY MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY, Insecure Louis, Kisses, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Harry, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Louis, aw, bare feet, cute nicknames, little louis, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a silly argument and sleep in separate rooms, Louis can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're never coming back down Yeah we're looking down on the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought of this a couple of nights ago and thought I would create it.  
> Shout out to Harry bc our baby's 21 tomorrow

'Fuck you, youre sleeping in your own room tonight asshole.' Louis scowled and stomped up to 'his room' as Harry sighed rubbing his face in his hands. He knew Louis was insecure about Nick Grimshaw, but he was Harry's best friend, he isn't just going to cut him off! Harry poured himself a gin and sighed flicking through the channels before settling for some reality TV show and watching it for a bit until he decided to go to bed, briefly pausing by Louis' room and pressing his ear to the door and letting out a shaky breath and closing his eyes as he here's little sniffles from his boy, but knowing he needs his space leaves him and walks to the spare room.

About two hours later, Harry had nearly managed to fall asleep when he heard the door creak open a bit and footsteps heading towards him. 'H?' He heard Louis whisper, nudging him a bit. 'yeah baby?' Harry replied in a sleepy voice. 'M'sorry Harry. It's just, you know how I feel about Grimmy...' and yes, Harry does know. 'i know sweetheart, it's okay to feel a little insecure, but he is just my friend and I don't want him darling, only you baby, promise.' Harry murmured, pulling Louis down onto his lap and shifting a bit so he's sitting up. He hisses slightly as Louis' freezing, tiny little feet wrapped around his waist. 'You really need to put some socks on thoes little feet of yours darling, you're gonna get sick baby.' 'Okay Hazza.' Louis snuggled in to Harry a bit. 'Okay baby.' The two boys sat in silence for a while, taking in each others presence until 'I'm sorry baby, I love you, okay?' Harry presses his lips to Louis' briefly before pulling back. 'Okay Haz, I love you too.' louis tells him before slotting their lips together as they lazily make out until Louis yawns, breaking their kis. 'Alright beautifu, I think it's time for bed, our room?' With a hum from Louis, Harry picks his boy up bridal style and takes him to him to their bedroom. 'C'mon baby cakes, go to sleep gorgouse.' Harry wispers kissing Louis' forehead. 'Love you Hazza.' Louis struggled to say and Harry smiled fondly. 'i love you too sweets, now go to sleep baby.' He kisses Louis on the lips and snuggles into his tiny body finally falling asleep next to the person he loves.


End file.
